


Repercussions

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: spoilers: noneSomething very strange is going at the SGC...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Repercussions

##  Repercussions

##### Written by Elyse Dickenson  
Comments? Write to me at [PX7555@aol.com](mailto:PX7555@aol.com)

  * Something very strange is going on at the SGC....  

  * **Spoilers** : None 
  * **Content Warning** : None  

  * **PG** [Hu] 



* * *

"We've found him." 

Hammond turned his head at the voice - a voice that was laced with equal mixtures of exasperation and sarcasm. Only Jack O'Neill could manage to evoke such a combination. 

The entire week had been very strange. The events that led up to this bizarre culmination made it even weirder. Ever since the team had come back from the planet where Jackson had been abducted by the Unas, the personnel on the base had seemed … tense. Hammond made his way down to the depths of the Stargate complex, to an area he quite honestly had never been to before. Dark, gray corridors that reminded him of old factories. Daniel Jackson met him and led him further down to where the rest of SG-1 was waiting. 

Jackson came to a stop, hands in his pockets, then learned against the dark metal wall. He looked bored. No, not bored. Complacent or, well, just tired and ready to accept whatever life dished out. Considering all he'd been through since joining the project, it wasn't unexpected. 

O'Neill assumed a similar pose. He gave the distinct appearance of a man who'd rather be watching a hockey game on TV. Anything but hunting down a member of the Stargate facility, a man who was now hiding in some of the ductwork in the bowels of the facility. 

Jack O'Neill nonchalantly pointed upwards. 

Hammond frowned. Just what was his command coming to? 

"Sgt. Siler. Get down here this instant!" 

" _NOOO_!" 

How had one of his most competent men turned into a … a … quivering mass of fear? 

"Colonel O'Neill, go up there and get him down." 

"What for?" 

Hammond was astonished at the insolence. "That's an order!" 

The lanky colonel shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, you didn't court-martial me over the Nintendo mess, you won't do it for this." 

_"What?"_

"That's nanobots," corrected Major Carter. 

"Oh yeah, Nintendo, nanobytes, whatever," mulled over O'Neill. 

"Just what the Sam Hill is going on here?!" demanded Hammond angrily. 

"Kawalsky," said O'Neill. 

"Martouf," added Carter. 

"My first love," remarked Teal'c. 

"Sha're," said Jackson, sighing. 

"Have you all gone insane?!" Hammond's terse voice echoed heavily through the dank confines. 

"Been there," grinned Jackson. 

"You see," said O'Neill, "Kawalsky's dead, Martouf's toast, and so are the rest." 

"Oh, and Rothman," added Jackson, shaking his head "Boy, that was just out of left field." 

Carter nodded. 

"This is a war, Colonel," reminded Hammond. "There are casualties." 

"Yeah, but Siler put two and two together," drawled O'Neill, "and he's decided to get going while the going's good." 

They'd been through the gate far too many times. It had to be affecting their minds. "You're making absolutely no sense," said Hammond. 

"Oh, well, you see," said Jackson, "Sgt. Siler figures he's next on the list to die." 

"List? Die? What on earth are you talking about?" growled Hammond. 

"Red shirt! Red shirt!" Siler's hysterical voice echoed through the ductwork. 

"I've heard that phrase before," muttered Jackson. 

"Isn't that what they called the security people on _Star Trek_?" pondered Carter. 

"Yeah, most never made it past the first half of the show," said O'Neill, scratching at an inch behind his ear. "Incinerated, turned into a cube or something bad." 

" _People_!" snapped Hammond. "Get Sgt. Siler out of there and I want ALL of you down in the infirmary for a complete checkup." 

"Grouch," muttered O'Neill under his breath. "Okay, Siler, the General wants you down." 

"Noooo!!!!! I'll go like all the rest!" came the terrified voice. "I'm not a regular. I'm doomed!" 

Jackson yawned loudly. "Er, sorry." 

_ZZZZAAAPPPP!!!!!!!_ A flash of bright blue light followed a millisecond later, accompanied by a high-pitched screech of "Red shirt!" before silence followed. An acrid burning stench permeated the air. 

"I think he touched the high voltage line." Carter pinched her nose to clamp off the nauseating smell. 

"Gee, guess he was right," said Jackson. 

"Pizza anyone?" suggested O'Neill. 

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © 2000   
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. 

* * *

  



End file.
